


Familia Nuclear

by WolfFromMars



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Tu familia ¿normativa? de clase baja.





	Familia Nuclear

Empezó con unos remiendos para los niños.

 

No los suyos, Carmen y Francisco (Paco, para los amigos) no tenían hijos. Llevaban ya dos años casados, y a pesar de la madre de Carmen chinchando cada Navidad con “¡Creo que si no veo un nieto pronto, no lo veré nunca!”, seguían siendo un matrimonio sin descendencia.

 

Simplemente sentían que no tendrían tiempo para la criatura.

 

Pero eso no quería decir que su vida estuviera exenta de pequeñuelos. Carmen era una “chacha” o una señora de la limpieza que, claro, también se ocupaba de los niños. Llevarlos, al cole, recogerlos, darles de comer, era una tarea tanto como fregar los platos o barrer.

 

Pero era la parte menos tediosa. O la que más realizada le hacía sentir.

 

Por supuesto los niños son niños, van a querer jugar y correr mientras puedan. Eso significaba caídas y rotos en los pantalones.

 

A diferencia de una rodilla, un pantalón no se cura por mucho betadine y besitos que le des.

 

Por eso un día Carmen se trajo un par a casa, después de que la señora de la casa le pidiese que le “echase un punto o dos”.

 

En ese momento, Carmen había mirado con puro horror la tarea que le habían encomendado.

 

Pero necesitaba este trabajo. Mucha gente se veía intimidada por ella porque no era bajita, con curvas y siempre con un pelo que merecía sus horas de atención.

 

No, la palabra que usaban para describirla era “marimacho”, su pelo era ralo y descuidado, sin ese brillo que siempre podía apreciar en otras mujeres.

 

No, no tenía un perfil clásico de chacha, no.

 

Así que, trabajo que pillaba, trabajo que tenía que mantener a toda costa.

 

Y si eso incluía remendar unos pantalones para el pequeñito de Álvaro, que así fuese.

 

Paco la encontró mirando una máquina de coser como si acabase de morderle una mano. Solía salir del trabajo después que ella, el horario de paleta siendo lo más parecido a “desde que se levante el sol hasta que se ponga”.

 

     —A ver, dime qué ta hecho la bicha esa.

 

Carmen se río, lanzando una mirada de auxilio a su marido.

 

     —¿Sabes Álvarito? Se cayó ayer mientras estaba en el parque y se rompió el pantalón.

 

     —Normal. Mira que le he visto un par de veces por la obra y el cabrón siempre se me escapa.

 

     —No podrías echarle ni aunque fuese el mismo demonio.

 

     —Tienes toa la razón.

 

Paco era un hombre fortote, como diría su abuelo, en el negocio de la construcción desde que podía levantar un ladrillo. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero era incapaz de lidiar con capataces y otras figuras de poder. Básicamente porque decía sí a cualquier cosa que le decían, aunque fuese una soberana gilipollez. Más de una vez tenía que ir Carmen a hacer de “la parienta loca” para que pudiera tener un respiro.

 

También le gustaba jugar con los críos.

 

     —Ya te he dicho que es peligroso.- Le increpó Carmen, olvidándose momentáneamente de los temidos pantalones.

 

     —Ya, ya lo sé, pero yo salí mu bien, ¿que no?

 

Carmen sonrió con cariño a su esposo. Le gustaba pensar en él como un gran oso de peluche y su corazón fue una de las cosas que le enamoró de él.

 

     —Que qué te pasa con el trasto ese.

 

Su respiro no podía durar mucho y volvió a mirar la máquina de coser con gesto derrotista.

     —Llevo toa la tarde intentando coserle el roto de las narices y nada. El bicho este me tiene hasta las narices.

 

     —Trae acá, a ver que lo vea.

 

Efectivamente, el pantalón había sido cosido y descosido un par de veces, debido a la pobreza de las puntadas.

 

     —Vaya un cristo mas montao en un segundo, ¿eh? Déjame a mí, que la mama me enseñó a usar la máquina.

 

     —¿Te enseñó a coser?

 

     —Mira, si tú tuvieses tres hermanos pequeños, también te habrían enseñao.

 

Carmen lo dudaba y probablemente habría sido igual de negada.

 

Paco no, sin embargo, en un momento se deshizo del roto como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

 

     —Ea, ni nuevo.- Aireo los pantalones y los dejo reposar en la mesa mientras su mujer le daba un beso de sorpresa. Le hizo sonreír.

 

Ese fue el principio de las andaduras de Paco como costurero. En cuanto se corrió la voz, los niños que solían acudir a él para jugar en los sitios en los que no debían, empezaron a venir para que les cosiese un siete o dos, para que sus madres no les riñeran al volver a casa.

 

     —¡¿Pero tú donde tas metío que tas rasgao la camisa entera?!

 

     —El árbol señor Francisco, el árbol.

 

     —Me cago en la mar, te he dicho que no me llames señor Francisco, que me pones cincuenta años de repente.

 

Y lo que fue más sorprendente, Paco descubrió que le gustaba. Le recordaba a su niñez, a coser con su madre y sus hermanos. Le traía paz después de un día complicado.

 

Carmen le había tenido que arrastrar a la cama alguna que otra vez, porque si hay una cualidad extendida entre los costureros, es que su trabajo les absorbe y pierden la noción del tiempo.

 

     —Ya ta vuelto a coger el mundo de la tela, ¿eh?— Bromeaba Carmen cuando le veía con otra prenda.

 

     —Shh, que estoy trabajando.- Respondía Paco con una sonrisa en su voz.

 

     —A ver cuándo entra a casa ese salario.

 

     —Cuando un crío tenga algo en el bolsillo aparte de canicas y piedras.

 

     —Ten cuidao no sea que estés rechazando piedras preciosas, Paco.

 

     —Eso es un lío, que hay que llevarlo a un especialista y esas cosas. A mí que me paguen con oro.

 

Carmen se reía, le daba un beso en la coronilla y se iba a trabajar.

 

Uno de esos días, poco después de que Carmen se fuera, llamaron a la puerta.

 

Por la mente de Paco pasaron mil cosas a la vez, que si la obra había tenido un problema, que si a Carmen la habían echado o peor había tenido alguna clase de incidente...

 

Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ya le decía su mujer que era un hombre que no le gustaba salirse de la rutina, en cuanto así pasaba, su cabeza no dejaba de sacar conclusiones precipitadas y poco realistas.

 

“Pero y si...”

 

Abrió la puerta después de pasarse una despreocupada mano por el pelo y observó a la mujer mayor que acababa de llamar.

 

Tenía unas gafas redondas y un bastón en el que se apoyaba. Su pelo totalmente gris tenía esa textura casi ingrávida que adquiere el pelo de la gente mayor.

 

     —¿Francisco Herrero?

 

     —El mismo, sí ¿Quiere sentarse?

 

      —Ay es muy amable joven, pero solo será un segundo.

 

La mujer rebuscó en el bolso con su mano libre, sacando la cartera y de ella, un billete de veinte.

 

     —Me ha dicho mi Jesús que le remendaste la camisa hace unos días y que has estado arreglando la ropa a los niños. Esto va de mi parte.

 

     —Señora por favor, no es necesario...

 

     —No, no, insisto.

 

La mujer le dio el dinero de esa manera única en la que las abuelas te dan dinero para montarte en una atracción de la feria, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer de sus manos, así que te lo plantan en la mano y te la cierran, asegurandose de que ahora es tuyo y de nadie más.

 

     —Es usted un muy buen hombre, hijo.

 

Y se fue, haciendo caso omiso a lo que sea que le pudiese decir Paco.

 

Un billete de 20 no era moco de pavo, por lo menos no en esta casa.

 

Por eso se lo contaba sonrosado a Carmen horas después.

 

     —¿Pero quién era?

 

     —No sé, la abuela de un tal Jesús.

 

     —Cariño.— Carmen adquirió un semblante increíblemente serio de repente.— Vas a tener que dedicarte a la costura.

 

     —No te rías de mí Carmen, anda.

 

     —¡No me río!— dijo entre carcajadas mientras Paco, mortificado observaba el billete sobre la mesa.

 

Después de un rato, cogió uno de los tarros de la cocina y escribió con letra descuidada “Nueva máquina de coser.”

 

Echó el billete en él.

 

Lo sintió como una promesa.


End file.
